Por amor que somos capacez de hacer
by Selene Lezano
Summary: Por amor a su hijo una madre hace cualquier cosa


Autor: Selene Lezano

Personaje principal: Hinata Hyuga

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio le pertenece a Super Troll Masashi Kishimoto-malvado-sama quien mata de una forma cruel y siniestra a nuestros platonicos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Por amor _

_¿Qué somos capaces de hacer?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Era un dia soleado, los aldeanos trabajaban, las madres realizaban las compras, los niños se escapaban de sus madres y se reunian a jugar, ninjas por todo el lugar saliendo o regresando de alguna misión, algunos sin heridas otros con gravemente heridos.

Un dia comun pero diferente, justo ese dia por la entrada de la aldea estaba Sasuke Uchiha viniendo de su mision

_En la oficina_

Eran las dos de la tarde y cierto Hokage estaba sentado en su escritorio con una pila de papeles cubriendo por completo la pulcra mesa

-Uhhh que hambre tengo-ttebayo, quisiera comer ramen, pero seguro Sakura-chan me golpearia por no cumplir mis tareas- En ese momento le ruge el estomago y se le cae la cabeza en la mesa esparciendo todos los papeles en el suelo

-Ahhh no otra vez no, seguro esta vez Sakura-chan me mata- Gritaba desesperadamente, levantandose de su silla, como si temiera por su vida

Pero en ese momento aparece Sasuke y el ambiente se vuelve tenso

-Ah pasado mucho tiempo no crees, Sasuke? - comenta Naruto de manera relajada pero preocupada

-¿Como se encuentra?- Dice de forma cortante Sasuke

-Lo siento Sasuke-Respondio de forma seria Naruto, sabiendo de antemano que no le iba a responder y que eso era lo primero que preguntaria

-No te pedi disculpas, ¿Como se encuentra?- Demando de forma autoritaria, esto no le traia buena pinta

-En este momento, ella se encuentra muerta- Contesto con un deje de tristeza y la cabeza caida ocultando su rostro

En ese instante no se escucho nada el aire era tenso y sumamente frio

-No me jodas Naruto- Respondio Sasuke

-No te estoy jodiendo sasuke, desde que te fuiste ah pasado muchos cosas- Respondio de forma intranquila

-No mientas- demando el gritando

-No miento-

Lo siento- Responde tristemente porque sabe muy bien el dolor que pasa su mejor amigo al perderla

-Con un lo siento no basta, porque no la protegiste, porque no la cuidaste, si sabias muy bien que yo aun no podia- Grito encolerizado

-Lo siento, pero no podia el consejo me prohibio entrometerme si me entrometia lo mas seguro era que se formara una guerra- Sabia muy bien que eso era una excusa pero no le quedaba otra cosa que decir

-El consejo?- Constesto con furia contenida

-Si el consejo, el Clan Hyuga ordeno la ejecución- Respondio con preocupación

-¿Los Hyuga´s mandaron a matar a Hinata?- Pregunto aguantando toda su furia

-Si- Sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero no podia hacer nada al respecto pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo seguiria el resto de su vida

-Porque? ¿Porque mierda la mataron?- Pregunto de forma alterada y enojada

-No te lo puedo decir, pero ella me entrego este paquete para vos. Creo que sabia que ibas a volver- Le entrego un paquete con un sello caracteristico de ella, el de un Buho.

El la recibio y la empezo a abrir de a poco, pero encontro un diario, no encontro SU diario

_8 de julio de 2008_

_Querido Diario:_

_Desde que se fue Sasuke-kun eh tenido malestares por la mañana y antojos todos los dias, asi que fui al hospital, me hicieron varios examenes y me dieron pastillas para los malestares, dijeron que me entregarian el resultado de los examenes en unos dias para saber como estaba ._

_15 de julio de 2008_

_Querido Diario:_

_Ah pasado una semana y los examenes al fin llegaron, espero que no tenga nada malo_

_19 de julio de 2008_

_Querido Diario:_

_Desearia poder escribir mas seguido pero no puedo, pero sabes voy a ser mama, voy a tener un bebe con Sasuke-kun, me encuentro muy feliz pero mi padre aun no lo sabe, tengo miedo, quisiera que estuvieras conmigo Sasuke-kun_

_21 de septiembre de 2008_

_Querido Diario:_

_Ah pasado tres meses, mi pansa aun no se nota, pero se lo tengo que contar, porque si no se va a enojar._

_Si hoy mismo le digo a Padre que estoy embarazada_

_3 de octubre de 2008_

_Querido Diario:_

_Paso un mes desde que le conte a Padre de mi situación, no se lo ah tomado muy bien, me encerro en un cuarto de la mansión alejado de las personas el chakra no lo puedo usar porque si lo uso lastimo a mi bebe _

_8 de noviembre de 2008 _

_Querido Diario:_

_Mi pansa crecio mucho, mi bebe esta creciendo sano gracias a las secretas atenciones que Ko-san me ofrece. Cuanto te extraño Sasuke-kun pero se que vendras a rescatarme, mande con un amigo mio una carta informandote de mi estado, te estare esperando_

_17 de febrero de 2009_

_Querido Diario:_

_Mi bebe nacio hace unos 5 dias es hermoso se parece a vos Sasuke-kun, lo llamare Sanada, ojala hubieras estado conmigo te extraño un monton_

_3 de marzo de 2009_

_Querido Diario:_

_Desde que nacio Sanada, Padre me dejo salir pero solo puedo estar en la mansión, mis amigos vienen a visitarme, el y el consejo de ancianos me dijeron que no podia decir la verdad por el momento. _

_17 de diciembre de 2009_

_Querido Diario:_

_Las cosas marchan muy bien, aun nadie sabe la verdad del padre de mi hijo, pero estoy segura que ya vendras Sasuke-kun te estare esperando con ansias_

_12 de febrero de 2010_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy es el primer cumple de Sanada-kun invite a muchos de nuestros amigos, fue una fiesta muy linda, muchos me hicieron muchas preguntas que no pude contestar, pero igual todos quisieron a mi Sanada _

_Quisiera que hubieras venido Sasuke-kun _

_4 de mayo de 2010_

_Querido Diario:_

_Algo esta pasando en la mansión, los del consejo me molestan todo el tiempo y las mujeres del clan me miran de manera rara, nadie me lo quiere decir, pero creo que algo malo va a pasar, no me trae buen augurio_

_Espero que no suceda nada malo _

_¿Cuando regresaras Sasuke-kun?_

_4 de agosto de 2010_

_Querido Diario:_

_Mi padre me mando a llamar no se que querra, parece que es sobre Sanada-kun, espero que sea algo bueno que mi sensacion se halla eqivocado_

_8 de agosto de 2010_

_Querido Diario:_

_El consejo de ancianos ah decidido que ejecutaran a mi bebe, porque puede despertar un poder ocular tan fuerte que podria matar a cientos de personas, y por eso debe morir . No se que hacer me djeron que su futuro se ah decidido que no me meta porque si no va a ser peor_

_¿Donde estas Sasuke-kun? _

_14 de agosto de 2010_

_Querido Diario:_

_Eh leido de arriba hacia abajo todas las leyes y no puedo salvarlo, y aunque pidiera ayuda nadie se podria meter a menos que quieran una guerra y Sasuke-kun no vas a poder salvarnos _

_Tengo mucho miedo _

_19 de agosto de 2010_

_Querido Diario:_

_Ya se lo que voy a hacer, voy a pedir una pelea contra mi padre por el puesto de matriarca si ganó anulare la ley que hay contra Sanada-kun, , pero si pierdo mi bebe sera ejecutado al amanecer_

_El combate sera en tres dias hasta ese dia mi bebe no puede ser ejecutado ganare, por el bienestar de mi hijo_

_22 de agosto de 2010_

_Querido Diario:_

_El combate ya concluyo, perdi, pero heri gravemente a un anciano del concejo, sere ejecutada mañana al atardecer, pero no importa, Sanada-kun estara a salvo_

_23 de agosto de 2010_

_Querido Diario:_

_Esta es la ultima vez que te escribo, pero se que lo estas leyendo Sasuke-kun, quisiera que fueras por nuestro hijo, Ko lo esta cuidando como mi ultima voluntad. _

_Amalo como yo lo ame_

_Ellos se encuentran en el pais de las flores, en aquella casita donde vivia mi madre, nadie lo sabe a excepcion tuya, mia y Ko_

_estos fueron mis recuerdos y, se las entregare a Naruto como mi ultimo deseo para que el te las de. _

_Por siempre Te Amare Sasuke-kun _

_ATTE.: Tu eterna enamorada _

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ojala les guste esta algo confuso, porque lo hice a las tres de la mañana..._

_Soy muy mala para los finales asi que se los dejo a su imaginación _

_Si tienen alguna pregunta solo manden un MP_

_Todo review es bien recibido no importa que sea insultandome por mi mala redaccion pero todavia sigo aprendiendo _

_Saludos Selene Lezano_


End file.
